starwarslegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Compulsory Move
RULE Some game effects require a unit to perform a compulsory move when it is activated. * A compulsory move is a move, not a move action, and therefore does not trigger abilities that occur after move actions are performed and does not count against the unit’s two actions per activation. * To perform a compulsory move, the unit performs a full move at its maximum speed. If it cannot do so, or if a full move would cause any part of the unit leader’s base to be outside the battlefield, it can perform a partial move instead, ending its movement as far along the movement template as possible. If the unit performs a partial movement in this way, the unit suffers a number of wounds equal to its maximum speed. »» If the unit leader ends this movement with any part of its base outside of the battlefield, the unit is defeated. * A repulsor vehicle’s final position after performing a move cannot overlap another unit unless it is performing a compulsory move. If it is performing a compulsory move, its final position can overlap trooper minis. If its final position after performing a compulsory move would overlap one or more trooper minis, those trooper minis are displaced. »» Troopers that are engaged cannot be displaced by a compulsory move. If a repulsor vehicle's final position after performing a compulsory move would overlap an engaged trooper, it must perform a partial move instead. * While performing a compulsory move, if a unit's maximum speed is reduced due to the effects of difficult terrain, that unit is still considered to be performing a move at its maximum speed. * When a unit performs a compulsory move, the bases of the minis in the unit can partially overhang ledges, as long as each mini is stable and is not precariously placed. If there is not room to place a unit leader’s base on the surface that the unit is moving onto, or if any mini’s base cannot be placed legally and maintain cohesion, that unit cannot complete the compulsory move. * During a compulsory move, if the unit leader would end its movement on a piece of terrain it would normally ignore due to the speeder x keyword or the repulsor vehicle unit type, it may shift backwards along the movement tool by a distance no greater than half the length of its base, so that its base is able to be placed legally on the battlefield or terrain piece. It may not do so if the terrain is not ignored by the speeder x keyword or the repulsor vehicle unit type and would cause the unit to be unable to complete the compulsory move. » A unit leader’s base may only be moved backwards along the movement tool, it cannot be moved forward past the end of the movement tool. » A unit leader’s base cannot be moved back more than half the diameter of the base. » A unit leader must still move as far along the movement tool as possible, it may move back only to allow its base to be placed legally and in a stable position on the battlefield or piece of terrain. » If the unit leader still cannot be legally placed on the battlefield, it moves as far along the movement tool as possible and takes damage equal to its speed for failing to complete its compulsory move. Related Topics: Activating Units, Displacement, Leaving the Battlefield, Movement, Speeder Category:Rules Category:Movement